


Little Yellow Sundress

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [12]
Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader buys a sundress in hopes if getting din’s attention…spoiler alert - It works.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Little Yellow Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Living and working with someone is hard. It has all kinds of unique challenges and obstacles to tackle each and every day. Living with a Mandalorian, however, is even _harder._ Especially when you have been harboring feelings for said warrior since the moment you met him. At first you thought that living and working as the child’s caretaker would be impossible. The Mandalorian hardly spoke to you and when he did, it was in short clipped sentences. Never one to talk unless absolutely necessary. However, as time wore on you began to chip away at the walls he had built up around him, even if you didn’t know it. He started talking more, sharing things about his past to you, telling stories of his time growing up in the fighting corps. He even told you his name eventually, late one night as you both stared out the viewport of the razor crest. All of these things made you fall further and further in love with the man in beskar, even though you knew he’d never feel the same.

You knew your feelings for the Mandalorian were the real reason behind your most recent purchase at the market. You had been saving up the credits you had earned for the past few weeks, and when you saw the sundress at the market stall, you couldn’t resist. You tried to convince yourself that it was for you, that you just wanted to have something other than pants and a beige shirt for once. However, as you woke up the following morning and slipped the dress on, the only thing you could find yourself thinking was that you hoped Din liked it. It wasn’t anything special, just a simple fabric with tiny floral patterns on it. It has short sleeves and buttons running down the front and falls to just above your knees. By most people’s standards, it was a fairly modest dress.

But Din’s mind went to places far from modest when he saw you emerge from your bunk in the newly obtained outfit. He was looking over his guns and other gear before he went out for another bounty. He raised his head to greet you when he heard you enter the hull but all words failed him when he saw you. He had never seen you in anything but your usual attire, and that never included little dainty sundresses.

“Good morning,” you greet him, walking over to the child’s pram only to see him already awake.

Mando snapped his head away from you, trying to focus on the weapons in front of him instead of the images of you bent over the table that were flashing through his mind. He couldn’t even bring himself to respond to your greeting, his tongue suddenly unable to form words.

You frown slightly at his sudden change in demeanor. His obvious avoidance of your gaze, his stiff posture, the clunky movements as he finishes holstering his weapons. _Have you done something to upset him?_

“I have a job,” he says simply, lowering the ramp to the crest and walking towards the exit, “Don’t leave the ship. I’ll be back before morning,” he instructs, then he’s sauntering away from the ship and closing the ramp once more.

You can’t help the way your lips tug downward and the ache that settles in your chest. You _know_ Din doesn’t look at you that way….why did you think wearing a stupid dress was going to change anything? You sigh, and as if sensing your sad demeanor, the child coos at you his little hands tugging at your dress playfully. You can’t help but smile down at the adorable kid, running your fingers along his ears before turning back into the ship.

“Okay, little guy, let’s see what we can do until Din gets back.”

* * *

You’re finishing up folding a small amount of laundry when you hear Din arrive. You don’t bother leaving your bunk to greet him, knowing that he’s probably ready to eat and get some rest after he takes care of the bounty. It’s well into the night, and the child has been asleep for a few hours now, his pram tucked away in the cockpit so you don’t disturb him. You are just about done folding when your brain finally seems to realize something is off. You heard the ship’s ramp open and close, as well as hearing Din’s familiar gait across the metal floor. However, you never heard the telltale sign of the carbonite chamber being activated. In fact, you hadn’t heard Din move around much at all after he entered the ship. You stop your task and turn around to see what’s going on, to see if he’s okay. A sharp gasp leaves your lips when you turn from your bunk to see Din standing in the doorway of your room, massive, imposing, and royally pissed off. You can tell by the way his shoulders rise and fall in harsh breaths, the tension in his body, and the way his fists clench at his sides.

You let out a breath, hand over your chest in an effort to still your beating heart at the small scare you just had, “ _Kriff,_ Din, you scared me!” you say, “What’s wrong? Did you get the bounty?”

“No, he made it to his ship and skipped the system before I could stop him,” he explains, voice tight.

You swallow thickly, something’s not right. He’s missed bounties before but he’s never been so….wound up afterwards. He usually just stews in his own silence and grumbles under his breath for a few hours then moves on.

“Well, that’s okay,” you assure him, wringing your hands together, “There are other bounties, I’m sure -”

“Take it off,” Din cuts you off, his voice dropping several octaves as he blurts out the command.

You furrow your brows, and watch in confusion as the Mandalorian takes two large steps into your bunk, hands still curled at his sides.

“What? Din what are you talking -”

“Your dress,” he interrupts again, stepping closer and crowding you against your bed, “Take it _off,”_ he pauses for a moment before adding, “Or I will.”

You can’t stop the burst of arousal that shoots through you, your thighs rubbing together instinctively at the utter control and demand in his voice. But more than anything, you’re confused, your mind reeling from the complete change in demeanor from this morning. You thought the man could never look at you that way, never see you in this light. But now he’s here basically demanding you take your dress off?

“W-what?” you breathe out, voice shaky as you try to comprehend all of these conflicting events.

His helmet tips down, as if he can’t believe you didn’t hear him the first time. “Take. It. Off,” he tells you again, enunciating each word and leaving no room for argument.

This wasn’t Din’s plan. Of course it wasn’t. Even though his mind flew to very dark places when you came out wearing that dress, he never planned to act on his impulses. He would never do anything you didn’t want, never. He also never planned to act on his feelings because he was terrified you would run the other direction. But when he saw you this morning he couldn’t get the image of you out of his mind. What you looked like in the tiny dress. What you would look like _without_ the dress - beneath him. All of these thoughts caused him to get sloppy on the hunt, something that further frustrated him. So, when he came back empty handed, he had planned to work out his frustration alone in his own bunk, like he has been for the past several months. But when he found you folding laundry, bent over slightly at your bunk, and the dress riding up _just_ so…he couldn’t stop himself anymore. In that moment, standing behind you while you were completely unaware of his presence, completely at his mercy, his fears of you running were far from his mind.

However, as he took in your flushed cheeks and shaking hands as you tried and failed to undo the buttons of your dress, those feelings came rushing back to him. Suddenly this primal and unrestrained side of him started to fade as he took in your shrunken form. _Were you_ afraid _of him?_

Your breathing was slightly labored as you fumbled with the buttons, you had the first few at the top undone, but a pair of leather clad hands stopped you from going any further. Din’s hands were gentle as they laid atop yours, a stark contrast to his harsh demeanor just seconds before. You looked up to him, confusion dancing in your eyes as you gazed into the inky blackness of his visor.

“We don’t -” Din swallowed harshly as he tried to get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say, “Tell me to stop and I will,” he said gently, thumbs rubbing soothingly over your knuckles, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or scare you-”

You jumped at this, hands leaving his own to grasp at his biceps, “No!” you say a little too quickly, “No, I-” you took in a shaky breath, “You could never scare me Din. Never,” you assured him, “I just…I’m a little confused. I didn’t think that you wanted me like this - want me, like I’ve wanted you,” you admit quietly, voice dropping into a whisper as your eyes fall to the floor.

His breath hitches at your words, and his hands rest on your upper arms gently. You wanted him? Obviously the Mandalorian knew there was some attraction there or else he wouldn’t have even approached you, but to hear you say that you’ve _wanted_ him? It ignites a whole new fire inside of him. He reaches behind him and shuts your door with a resounding ‘woosh’ before turning his attention back to you once more.

“ _Cyar’ika,_ you have no idea what you do to me - no idea how long I’ve dreamt about this,” he whispers, voice low and staticy through the modulator of his helmet.

Your eyes widen at his confession, and it sends a bolt of courage through you. You stand up a bit straighter and you slide your hands up to rest on the space between his pauldrons and his neck.

“Show me?”

Your words come out as more of a question than a statement, but Din understands all the same. His hands drop down to your hips as he tugs you closer to him, the beskar sending shivers down your spine as the cool temperature of the metal seeps through the thin material of your dress.

“Do you trust me?” his voice is soft as he dips his helmet down to rest against your forehead.

“Yes,” you tell him, fingers digging into the fabric covering his shoulder, “Yes, I trust you, Din. Always.”

Then the room is plunged into darkness.

Despite the assurance from the man in front of you, the confirmation that this is _actually_ happening has reignited your nerves again. Your hands still shake as you try to undo the buttons of your dress, but this time it’s from excitement instead of anticipation. You hear the sound of metal on metal as Din sheds his armor, and then the faint rustle of clothing as it too falls to the floor. You hadn’t even realised that the reason Din cloaked the room in darkness was so that he could remove his helmet. You only comprehend this when two warm hands cradle your cheeks and a pair of soft lips meet yours. A shocked sound slips past your lips when you finally catch up with what is happening. Din is _kissing_ you. Like actually, physically kissing you. You immediately abandon your dress in favor of burying your fingers in Din’s hair. The feeling of soft curls beneath your fingertips making your lips tug up into a small smile. Din’s hand quickly replace yours on your dress, skilled fingers undoing the small buttons in record time, before moving back up your body and pushing the fabric from your shoulders swiftly. Din breaks away from this kiss, both of you panting slightly as he instead moves his attention to your jaw, pressing delicate kisses there and down the side of your neck. One of his hands rests on your waist, holding you close to him while the other slides down to the clasps holding your breast band in place.

You feel his fingers twitch over the fastening slightly as he speaks, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” you gasp, hands still sliding through his hair, in an effort to keep his lips against your skin, “please-”

Your plea is cut off as he quickly undoes the small clasps, tugging the fabric away from your chest. You don’t hesitate when you drop your hands from his hair to wrap around his shoulder instead, pulling him against you in an effort to be as close to him as possible. A low groan escapes Din’s lips at the contact, the feeling of your bare chest against his own is a shocking stimulant he wasn’t prepared for. You feel like the breath has been sucked from your lungs as he pulls you tighter against him. He wastes no time as his hands slide down to your legs, picking you up and spinning you around so he sits on the bed with you straddling his hips. The pile of laundry is shoved to the floor, forgotten as you both find yourselves lost in the feeling of one another. Din finds your lips again once you are settled, one arm wrapped around your waist while the other rests between your shoulders, holding you against him. You cradle his face in your hands and smile slightly at the tickle of scruff against your palms before tugging his lips to yours once more. This time, Din is more deliberate in his actions. His hands move from your waist and back up your sides before cupping your breasts and squeezing lightly. Your lips part as a gasp of pleasure escapes your lungs and Din uses this momentary distraction to slip his tongue into the hot confines of your mouth. You can’t help the moan that you let out as his actions, as his tongue glides along your own, tangling together.

Din’s hands fall to your hips when the sound slips past your lips, and he makes it his mission to draw more of them from you before the night is out. His fingers dig into the flesh beneath them and he can no longer hold back. He draws your hips over his own, a stuttered gasp leaving his mouth at the feeling of your hot center dragging over him. You break the kiss, your head falling onto his shoulder as a stab of arousal shoots through you. Your hands dig into his shoulder with a bruising grip as you grind down onto him again, doing something, _anything,_ to get you closer to that peak that is slowly creeping up your spine.

“Din,” you whine, voice high pitched and needy as you say his name, “Please, _please,_ I just - _kriff_ -” you don’t even know what you’re begging him for. Your brain stopped functioning properly several minutes ago, the only thing you’re able to process is the burning heat low in your belly and the buzzing in your head as you and Din relish in the pleasure of one another. 

Before you can blink, the Mandalorian has you flipped over, your back on the mattress as he hovers over you. He presses his lips to yours quickly before moving to your jaw and down your neck, nipping and biting in the most sensitive places just to hear those pretty little sounds. His lips travel lower and lower until they meet the soft and supple skin of your breast.

“Din- “ your gasp is cut off by a whimper when he takes a nipple into his mouth. Your nails scratch his scalp as he flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud before switching quickly to the other.

You’re so enthralled with the way his mouth is making you feel that you don’t even feel his hand wandering down your body, over your stomach and lower, until his gun calloused fingers slip beneath the waistband of your panties and bump against your clit. You cry out, hips jerking slightly as he continues his descent. He lets out a moan, deep from his chest when his fingers slide through your folds. _Maker -_ you’re fucking _soaked._

He releases your nipple from his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the flesh there before moving back up to press his lips to yours.

he finally breathes your name, pulling away only slightly so his cheek rests against yours, and his lips brush against your ear, “Is this all for me?” he teases lightly, fingers brushing against your entrance.

You sigh, fingers digging into his back so deep you’re afraid you might leave bruises, “Yes,” you whine, “All for you, Din, always for you.”

You swear you hear a growl deep in Din’s chest, but you can’t be sure past the rushing of blood in your ears as Din finally sinks a finger into your dripping heat. You let out a high-pitched mewl at the new sensation as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. The heel of his hand presses deliciously against your clit as he continues his ministrations, and your hips buck up against him as he curls his finger inside of you, hitting that sweet spot. He’s barely even touched you and you can already feel yourself hurtling towards that precarious ledge.

Your hands slide up his back to card your fingers through his hair once more, bring his lips to yours, “Din,” you cry out again as he curls his finger against that spot inside of you, “please,” you gasp, “I need you, I want to cum with you inside me - please.”

You feel slightly pathetic, begging him like this. But here, with him above you, surrounding you, _inside_ you, you needed more. You wanted to be as close to him as possible, feel him moving with you as you move with him.

Din let’s out a low groan at your words. Could you get anymore perfect? He quickly heeds your request, removing his hand from your underwear and tugs at the waistband. He tugs the fabric down your legs with ease when you raise your hips for him, and he wastes no time in shoving his own pants from his body. Once you both are completely bare, Din returns to you, his body pressed against yours. You can feel him, hot and heavy against your thigh, and you immediately shift your legs up, cradling his hips with your legs. He connects his lips to yours as he slots his hips against your own, his cock trapped between his stomach and your slick heat. You swallow the moan that emits from low within this chest, his hips bucking against you in search of any kind of stimulation.

You wrap your arms around him as he moves again, biting back a particularly deep sound that threatens to burst from within you. Din removes his lips from yours and presses a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth, one hand gripping your waist while the other keeps him braced above you.

“Are you ready, _mesh’la?”_

You nod frantically, legs pressing against his hips impatiently, “Yes,” you say breathlessly, your mind too jumbled with anticipation to say much else. But he doesn’t need much more than that.

In one swift movement, Din pulls back before surging forward and filling you with one devastating thrust. Your mouth falls open as a sharp wail rips itself from your chest, your back arching upwards off the mattress at the pleasurable burn of his cock splitting you open. Din is absolutely wrecked above you, body shaking as he tries to keep himself from cumming right then and there. The feeling of your soft, velvety walls fluttering around him as you try to adjust to his length, is too much for a man who hasn’t been touched like this in years.

His head drops to your shoulder, breathing ragged as it puffs out against your neck, “Shit,”he breathes, voice gravelly and thick with arousal, “I- just give me one second _cyar’ika._ Fuck-” he exhales again, biting gently into your shoulder as he tries to steady himself, “You feel so good, like you were made for me - so warm and -” he cuts himself off with a broken gasp.

“It’s okay,” you assure him, just as breathless as you lay beneath him, silently thankful that he needed a moment. You need a second to adjust to his size, completely unaware of just how fucking _huge_ he was until he filled you. You take this moment to study each other, your legs framing his hips, hands running up and down his back slowly as your fingertips map out each and every scar they find. Din noses at your cheek, breath ghosting over your ear in heavy pants. He places feather light kisses to your lips and cheeks, before finally pressing his lips to your temple sweetly.

Then he rocks his hips against yours slowly, testing the waters until you wrap your legs around his waist, urging him to move, “Din, please-” you whisper, “move - do _something-_ ” you beg, hands gripping onto his shoulders desperately.

He doesn’t hesitate to comply with your demands, drawing his hips back slowly before thrusting forward and filling you so completely you think you might burst. You throw your head back into the pillow, mouth open in a silent cry as you screw your eyes shut against the blinding pleasure that’s coursing through you. He continues his devastating pace of quick deep thrusts, hitting that spot inside you that has you seeing stars.

Din feels his control waning with each thrust of his cock into your velvety walls. The way they flutter around him, seemingly trying to suck him in deeper with each snap of his hips. He groans, deep and loud at the feeling and he reaches up to take your hand in his own, lacing your fingers together and pressing them to the mattress beside your head.

“You’re so beautiful _cyar’ika,”_ his voice is punched out and ragged as he continues his steady pace, leaning down to capture your lips with his own, speaking between kisses, “You take me so well, sweet girl, so _perfect-”_ on that last words he grinds his hips into yours so deep, it makes you keen, your free hand scoring down his back, leaving red marks in its wake.

The coil in your belly grows tighter and tighter with each devastating thrust Din gives you. Paired with these nicknames and the way Din’s voice grunts out praises, you know you are close - so close to that release you both desire.

“Din,” you whimper, squeezing his hand and wrapping your legs tighter around his waist, needing him closer, “I-I’m close, I’m so -”

Din grunted, snapping his hips into yours even harder as he felt his own impending release creeping up his spin, “I am - I am too, _mesh’la.”_

The next few moments pass in a blur of hazy pleasure, your mind fuzzy with stimulation as it tries to keep up with the complete and utter rapture you are feeling at the hands of the man above you. His free hand drops from your waist to the bundle of nerves between your thighs, as he works it with quick tight circles. That’s all it takes for the coil to snap within you. Blinding white heat spreads through your core as your release washes over you, and you swear you see stars behind your eyelids. You clench and tighten around Din and his hips begin to stutter at the feeling of your warmth rushing over him. You cry out unintelligible words of praise as Din continues to move within you, riding you through your high as he feels his own approaching swiftly.

“Shit-” he curses, his head dropping down to your neck once more, “W-where?” he manages to gasp, hips thrusting erratically against your own.

“Inside,” you cry, “I have the implant, please-” you practically sob, “I need to feel you Din, please.”

And that’s all it takes for Din to come undone. You feel his entire body stiffen above you, his hand gripping your hip so hard you know there will be bruises left behind. But you can’t find it in you to care as he snaps his hips into yours as deep as he can go, panting out your name as he fills you with rope after rope of his cum. He practically collapses on top of you when he’s spent, arms unable to hold him above you any longer. Your legs are still locked around his waist, keeping him in place and relishing in the feeling of being so _full_ despite him already beginning to soften inside you. He leans up slightly to capture your lips with his own in a slow and sweet kiss. Only moving away to press his lips to your jaw before relaxing against you again. Both of you are still panting slightly, trying to regain your senses as you come down from the best orgasm of your life. You reach up with one hand and run your fingers through Din’s sweat damp curls, pushing them back and away from his forehead, and pressing a kiss there.

“That was-”

“Fucking incredible,” Din finishes for you, causing you to giggle.

You nod, “Yes, it was.”

Neither of you say anything for a moment, and you feel Din move to get off of you, but you pull him against you, not wanting to separate from him quite yet, “Stay,” you whisper, “please?”

Din smiles at you, although you can’t see it in the dark room. So he nods, kissing you quickly before wrapping his arms around your waist and rolling you both onto your sides.

“Of course I’ll stay,” he breathes, his arms firmly wrapped around you as you nuzzle your face into his chest.

Din reaches down and grabs the blanket from the floor, bringing it up to cover you both, before returning his arms around you. Neither of you say anything else, opting instead to relish in each other’s warmth and bask in the afterglow until you both feel the familiar tendrils of sleep tugging at your eyelids. You try to fight it, wanting to stay in this moment forever, but soon unconsciousness wins over. You soon fall asleep to the feeling of Din’s fingers tracing patterns over your skin, and the steady beating of his heart.

Maybe the sundress wasn’t a bad purchase after all.


End file.
